


Loneliness

by bickz



Series: Prince's Pets [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Sometimes, Prompto misses the quietness of being alone. He misses not being stalked by paparazzi and not having to watch what he says and does in fear of how it may affect his best friend, the Prince of Insomnia. But then, he remembers that his place is at Noctis's side, and that he would still be a meaningless nobody if not for Noctis's friendship.





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> this is a valentine's exchange gift (that i selfishly made into a prequel to another of my fics;; ). my giftee mentioned liking all ships/polyship, but i noticed that they draw a lot of promptis and i just couldn't resist haha. i've been struggling with some writer's block, so i apologise if it sounds kinda stilted? anyway, i hope my giftee enjoys it!!

Being the Prince of Insomnia’s best friend is difficult. Not that it’s particularly taxing to entertain Noctis, just that constantly being watched after so many years of being invisible is kinda overwhelming. Prompto has never been noticed before, not by his classmates, not by his own parents, and not even when he presented as an omega. He had lived his childhood in relative solitude and had convinced himself that that was okay. He could live and die as nothing.

But then, Noctis came into his life.

This aloof prince that spoke as little as possible, couldn’t even spare a friendly smile or a warm greeting, barged right into Prompto’s boring, meaningless existence. Prompto had admired Noctis -- or maybe he was envious, jealous of all of the attention he garnered without even doing anything. However, Prompto quickly learned that Noctis wasn’t much different from himself. Noctis didn’t actually want the attention, because it cornered him. He was a stifled soul begging to shine and be recognised as more than just a crown. And Prompto could relate to that all too well.

Since befriending Noctis, Prompto wouldn’t trade his life for the world -- even if it takes a heavy toll on his conscious. Nothing is more important than seeing his Prince happy. So, Prompto throws on a big smile and pretends to not hear the demeaning sneers people hiss at him. He ignores the reporters that swarm him after school. He doesn’t look at the tabloids that paint him as a bad influence on the Prince -- as a sullied omega trying to lure Noctis into a life of debauchery. None of that bothers him, not really. It’s just… a lot of attention for such a lowly commoner as himself.

At the end of the day, as Prompto is reclining across Noct’s sofa tapping absently at his phone screen, he thinks that all of the bullshit is worth it. If that’s the price he has to pay to be right here, where he belongs at Noctis’s side, then he’s fine with it. Prompto will weather all the slander and glares -- fuck, he’ll even take a blow for this guy. It may seem like a lot to other people, but without Noct, Prompto is nothing again. He’s just another nobody.

“Hey, want some chips?” Noct calls from the kitchen, already rustling through the pantry.

“Y-yea!” Prompto calls back. He almost sounds surprised, after having been jostled from his thoughts.

When Noctis returns to the sofa, he pats Prompto’s shin, inciting the blond to move his legs. Prompto quietly obeys, but stares quizzically. Once Noctis has plopped down, he pulls his friend’s legs back down across his lap. The Prince proceeds to pull open his bag of chips, completely ignoring how flustered Prompto has become over their proximity. Noct is never the one to initiate intimacy such as this. Normally, Prompto is the one hanging all over the other boy, constantly teasing him in pursuit of one of the Prince’s fabled smiles. 

“Here,” Noctis mumbles around a mouthful of chips and hands the bag to Prompto. Gingerly, the blond takes it, unable to stop himself from staring. Finally, Noctis notices and frowns. “What?”

“N-nothing!” Prompto insists, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth and looking away. 

Noctis isn’t buying it. “No, you’ve seemed… off all afternoon. What’s up?”

“I-I’m fine, really! Just, uh, tired,” the blond lies, avoiding eye contact. He wants to keep pretending that everything is okay, that he isn’t constantly afraid of not being enough, that the fear of being cast from Noct’s side makes his existence meaningless. But he knows that his scent has already given him away.

Without warning, Noctis rips the bag of chips from Prompto’s hands and tosses them carelessly onto the coffee table, forcing the blond to look at him. “Tell me what’s bothering you,” he demands. There’s a fierceness to him that’s almost terrifying, his normally soft vanilla scent turning heavy and burnt.

“Well, um, I’ve just been… thinking,” Prompto begins. He fights for the right words, moving to sit up and try to put distance between himself and Noctis on the couch. “About before I met you. About how… alone I was.”

There’s suddenly a hand on Prompto’s knee, and the bold action startles him. He looks up at Noct, into those beautiful blues that are totally and completely fixated on him as he’s enveloped in the sweetest aroma from his friend. Prompto feels his breath catch in his throat and is utterly paralysed, scared to breathe or move and ruin this  _ moment _ between them. Neither of them talk -- and they don’t need to. Somehow, Prompto perfectly understands whatever Noct is trying to tell him, what words fail to convey.

Finally, Noct breaks the silence. “You don’t feel alone anymore, do you?” he asks quietly, his brows drawn together with concern. 

Prompto hesitates before shaking his head. 

The hand on Prompto’s leg squeezes, thumb rubbing soothingly into the fabric of his pants. “Don’t,” Noctis replies with an urgency the other boy has never heard in his voice before. “Don’t feel alone, not while I’m by your side.”

A small smile curls Prompto’s lips, barely able to contain the heart-warming joy filling his entire being at that statement. He can feel his throat constricting with some unknown emotion, and his eyes sting with the threat of tears. He looks away and tries to laugh it off, but knows that his face has turned beet-red, that his eyes look watery, that he’s shaking. 

“I’m serious,” Noct adds, and when Prompto turns back to him, the distance between them that he had created has disappeared. “As your Prince, I order it.” And at that, Noctis grins, that big trademark goofy smile of his that never fails to make Prompto fall in love all over again. 

“O-okay, okay!” Prompto stammers, squirming under such scrutiny. He fears that Noctis can hear his heart pounding, can feel just how he quivers. Or maybe he’s finally noticed the intense desire that has been swelling inside of Prompto for the past few years. 

“Hey, look at me,” Noctis whispers. He’s so close now that Prompto can feel his warmth consuming him, is now completely swaddled in his comforting scent. 

Prompto isn’t given any time to react when he turns his head up to face Noct before their mouths are suddenly being mashed together in the textbook definition of an awkward first kiss. Their noses bump together roughly, eliciting a hiss of pain from Noct as he pulls back all too soon. Prompto is stunned, unsure if their lips even touched or if his best friend just wanted to headbutt him. 

Noctis meets Prompto’s wide stare and smiles sheepishly. “Let me try that again.”

And, once again, the Prince is leaning closer -- tilting his head this time -- to slot their mouths together. Prompto stiffens, not sure how to react, or even if he’s supposed to. He certainly knows that he wants to, wants to melt into that sickeningly sweet sugar scent, wants to let out the satisfied moan that’s stuck in his throat, wants to card his fingers through that soft hair. But he doesn’t, fears doing the wrong thing and fucking this all up.

Noctis pulls back slowly, gives just enough space to frown at Prompto. “Are you gonna kiss me back? Or are you gonna make me do all the work?”

Prompto blinks rapidly at him and can feel a bright blush creeping up his neck. He fumbles over his words, but Noct cuts him off with another gentle brush of his lips. This time, Prompto relaxes, finds the courage to lift his hands from his lap and slide them over Noct’s shoulders. Noctis settles closer in response, all but crawling on top of his friend. A quiet moan bubbles up from Prompto’s chest, cutting through the silence around them. Embarrassment settles heavy in the blond’s gut, but the groan that escapes from Noct has him buzzing with arousal. 

This is all happening so fast, making Prompto’s head spin. He’s trying desperately to process the situation he’s found himself in as his suppressed affections stretch their legs. For so long, Prompto has convinced himself that this would never happen, because Noct is not only his best friend, but also the Prince of Insomnia -- and an omega for that matter. Everything about this is taboo. But, somehow, that makes this all that much more satisfying. To know that Noct is willing to put so much on the line, even if it’s just for a kiss, makes Prompto’s heart race.

“Hey,” Noctis pulls back with a pleased smile. “You taste salty.”

Prompto flushes and anxiously licks over his lips. “W-well, you do, too!” he replies, unable to contain the grin that spreads over his face. 

Noct’s quiet laughter is disgustingly cute, and it makes Prompto have heart palpitations. He commits this moment to memory, never wanting to forget how gorgeous Noctis looks in the dim light of his apartment with his hair a mess and smelling like sugar cookies. Prompto wants to be able to replay his best friend’s giggle over and over again and relive this warm bubbly feeling that blooms in his chest at the sound.

“I want to keep kissing you,” Noctis speaks up as he spreads a hand over Prompto’s jaw. His eyes are very deliberately staring at the blond’s lips, and the thought of being desired by the  _ Prince _ has him whining.

Without preamble, Prompto closes the space between them this time. He’s nervous, but the way Noctis pulls him closer has Prompto forgetting his anxieties in favour of licking along his friend’s mouth. He’s rewarded with a deep groan and access to Noct’s mouth, which he enthusiastically explores, chasing the faint taste of salt on his tongue. Prompto knows that he’s shaking uncontrollably, fumbling in his actions and letting out the most shameful moans. But he doesn’t care. Every small noise of pleasure he draws from the other boy has him throwing all inhibition to the wind.

“P-Prom--” Noctis huffs out, pushing Prompto back suddenly. “Breathe.”

Prompto feels like his entire body is on fire, flushed from head to toe as he gasps to catch his breath. He can’t tear his eyes from Noctis, from his wet swollen lips and the light blush on his cheeks. “S-sorry,” he mutters, not sounding entirely apologetic.

Noctis smiles and rubs his thumb over Prompto’s cheek. “You’ll never feel alone again, okay?” He states abruptly, cutting through the blond’s lust-addled mind.

Prompto blinks and looks up to meet his best friend’s gaze. There’s a promise in his words, and an intense fire in his eyes. “O-okay. That goes for you, too,” Prompto replies with a soft smile.

“Sounds like a deal.”


End file.
